The creation of virtual networks using overlays has become a pervasive practice in the networking space. The industry offers diverse, and often incompatible, solutions. There are mainly two categories of solutions based on the control plane model employed: controller-based and protocol-based. Controller-based solutions employ a central database from which host reachability information is pushed to the tunnel end-points of the virtual network. Examples of controller-based solutions include VTS, Nuage, and NSX virtual networking solutions and their use of OVSDB and OpenFlow with its vendor-specific extensions. Protocol-based solutions employ a distributed model in which all involved network elements participate in a well understood protocol to calculate and disseminate the relevant reachability information. Examples of protocol-based solutions include BGP-EVPN-VXLAN overlays and LISP Overlays. Controller-based and protocol-based solutions are inherently incompatible due to the manner in which each distributes reachability and data plane encapsulation capability information.